Timeshift Stone
by upaa
Summary: Just as Link uses the Gust Bellows to blow away dust and reveal bits of the past, this fanfic serves to reveal a certain sea-exploring Ancient Robot's past - particularly how his beloved family used to be, vrrrm.


"Do you like your hat, vrrm?"

The floating robot straightened the naval officer's hat with his giant hands while gazing in a teal-tinted reflective surface. "Like it? I love it, phoo-weep!"

A reassured smile formed on the girl LD-301N model robot's face, "That makes me happy, vrrm." She said this shyly while staring anxiously downward at the Lanayru-styled crest on her right palm.

"How could I not, zrrrt? Empy, everything you make is magnificent, vweep!"

"You are overloading my circuits, zrrt..." She said this as she felt her processes quicken and couldn't stop her robotic face from expressing the emotion of "happiness." She began to rock back and forth quickly to try and combat this anxiousness.

Skipper grinned from under his small clock-handle moustache. "And my circuits overloaded with the impressiveness of this hat, zrrp!"

The hat was a black-hued naval officer's bicorne with an orangey-red cockade. A majestic fluffy white feather peaked up from the back. Empy had created it to rest perfectly on Skipper's head - not too tight and not too loose - to ensure that during his voyages it would not fall victim to strong gusts of wind. The hat would also serve to distinguish himself from the rest of his crew.

Skipper admired himself from various angles, then his eyes crinkled up into another giddy smile. "My crew is really going to respect me with this hat, zrrm! They will all want you to make them a special hat, bzzt!"

Empy considered this. Recently she and Skipper had decided that they wanted to have a child together. As robots, though, the process of creating a human was quite different than the lengths that humans go through. As service workers for humans (and created by humans), whenever that biological clock began ticking, a request was sent to the humans for the construction of a little one. Together, Empy and Skipper had sent a specific order for a little LD-301N boy - preferably one that would also aspire to follow the naval career path.

Of course, to have a child, proof of being able to support a young one was required. Skipper and Empy barely met the requirements, and therefore, having a little extra money couldn't hurt.

"If it would make our future son's life more comfortable, vrrm..."

Skipper took one of her suspended hands in his own. "Don't you worry about that, bzzt! Dad is going to find treasure in the open seas, vrrm. Our son is going to have a great childhood, vweep!"

Empy nodded hesitantly. She knew she had to trust Skipper, though, and Skipper had never broken a promise to her. He was quite ambitious, and in that way was a little unlike herself. Empy was of the same model lineage of Ancient Robots as Skipper, yet her programming had guided her soul and personality in a slightly different direction. Her robotic title "Empy" derived from "Empathetic" because of her kind, considerate nature. She was built with the idea of being a good mother and caretaker for young robots in mind. Skipper was built with the idea of discovering new lands for the humans, and with a penchant for guiding ships. Empy looked just like Skipper - except without the dignified moustache. Her eyes were also a little more gentle and tired-looking, and her overall coloration was lighter and slightly more pastel-like.

"You can trust me, phoo-weep! But, if you want to have a productive hobby, vrrm, you should make some hats as a fun business, bzzt!"

"That's a great idea, vrrm!" Empy became very excited and squeezed Skipper's metallic hand a bit more tightly and rocked happily in mid-air. "I will have to go the library to look at some hat patterns, vweep!"

The two ancient robots released hands and smiled at one another. Their future was bright here in Lanayru. In a few days Skipper would set sail with his quite prosperous crew, and when he returned he would be able to meet his son and be a father. Now that Empy had a hobby to keep herself busy with (along with child-rearing), it seemed like they had laid out all the plans for a happy, successful life.

"Would you like me to make dinner for you, vrrm?" Skipper liked to cook things for Empy, even if the humans didn't think this was the normal way of things.

"Yes, I am actually extremely hungry, phoo-weep!" Empy's stomach made an electronic crinkling sound. She lowered her head embarrassedly.

"I better get cooking then, vrrrm!" Skipper beamed and floated about their abode in search of cooking materials.

All of the furniture had teal accents - as was characteristic of the Lanayru province - particularly the Lanayru Mining Facility. Empy landed herself on a teal and seagreen-patterned chair at the dining table as she awaited her subsistence.

"Is Pumpkin Soup okay, vweep?"

"Sounds delicious to me, vrrm!" Though, in this state, Empy would have been willing to eat even a Sand Cicada. How had she gotten this hungry?

"Excellent, vrrm!"

Scrapper easily carried a frying pan, a fresh pumpkin, bell peppers, onions, a container of half-used paprika, a head of garlic, a can of vegetable broth, a salt-shaker, and one large apple. He prepared the various ingredients on the counter at a speed and efficiency only an LD-301N possessed. Empy smiled dotingly at her sweetheart, and her stomach "bzzt"d at her annoyingly.

After slicing everything up and gathering the conglomeration into a geometric shape-covered bowl, Scrapper fetched some water from the fridge and began to boil it on the stove. He gingerly poured the mixture of various vegetables and other ingredients into the frying pan, then sprinkled other flavorful additions into the dish.

"It smells so good, bzzt!" Empy couldn't wait to fuel her various processes and memory banks; she could feel herself slowing down.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells, phoo-weep!" Skipper simmered the meal on the stove for a few more minutes, then poured two steaming amounts onto two Lanayru-styled fancy teal plates. He carried the two plates to the table and carefully presented one in front of Empy, and then the other on the side opposite from her.

"Eat quickly, vrrrm! It will get cold in five minutes, vrrt!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, zrrt!" Empy grinned mischievously and began quickly eating the dish. "It's so delicious, vrrm! Thank you, vrrt."

Skipper swallowed a bite and smiled proudly. "Thank you, bzzt."

Amazingly, both robots finished their meals in under five minutes. They lethargically did not wish to rise from their chairs immediately, but Empy kindly volunteered to clean the dishes.

"Empy, you are a lifesaver, vrrm." Skipper looked lazily up at her - content with his latest meal, but now feeling a little sleepy.

"No problem, vrrm, sleepyhead!" She stuck her robotic tongue out at him and made a silly face at him. Skipper laughed at her antics. She was in a pleasant mood; that was good.

Even though he longed for his adventure at sea, he knew during his journey he would definitely look forward to passing his days happily with Empy and his long-awaited son. Fighting sleep at the table as he watched Empy clean the dishes from their latest meal in the sink, he reflected on how lucky he was and how content he was with everything. The future was bright; there was hope. He knew this was the start of a wonderful adventure - one that would certainly fill many memory banks.


End file.
